fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anchor Wing
(Considered illegal by Stella) |location = Empyrean, Stella}} Anchor Wing (アンカー。ウイング, Ankā Uingu) is, theoretically, a stationed within Stella, the only country of to maintain a "Magocracy" (マゴクラシ, Magokurashi), otherwise known as a government that places before everything else. Despite the entire country's between Mages and Non-Mages, Anchor Wing absolves that hierarchy. They were a Guild founded by a "Mudblood" (泥血, Dorochi) known as Wynfred Murdock, who promoted a new ideal to the town of Empyrean in an ambition to one day absolve the distinction between the two parties and thus bring his parents' goals to fruition. The Guild has since been active for over half a century, with its current being Aphelios Valdez. History Anchor Wing was founded in X730 by the man named Wynfred Murdock. Although an incredibly prestigious Mage hailing from Empyrean, he was in-fact a "Mudblood", a Mage whose blood was dirtied with the blood of a commoner in his heritage. To this end, he was ostracized among the common Mage populace within Stella and thus was denied of the prestige he was thought to have deserved. However, after learning how his mother and father managed to fall in love and realize their dream of being together despite the apartheid that separated them, he thought of how many others would be in a situation far more hopeless than his own. After learning about the system of across the continent, specifically , Wynfred believed that creating his own Guild was the first step to giving people the realization of the futility of the established Magocracy. However, his initial attempts were met with much scrutiny and there were plenty of times where he was apprehended and put behind bars for his so-called acts of treason. Alas, Wynfred was a persistent, muddy stain on the country lit by stars. His efforts would eventually prove fruitful as the citizens of the town flocked to his Magic prowess for assistance. He helped others in bringing the town to prosperity through his endless servitude, eventually inspiring other Mages to do the same after witnessing the progress made through the unity between both parties. As such, the group of Mages that first flocked underneath Wynfred became the founding members of Anchor Wing. As time passed, several Mages and Non-Mages flocked from across the country after hearing of the Guild's exploits, leading them to gain much underground funding and members from all across the country rallying to their cause. Of course, this positive reputation was not left unnoticed by Stella's military and inevitably attracted the attention of higher-ups as the Guild increased in reputation. Approximately two years ago, in X783, Wynfred was called upon by the Stellan Government to undergo negotiations with regards to the Guild's function. Wynfred took the opportunity and went along with Aphelios Valdez as his bodyguard. Of course, the Stellan Government didn't intend to negotiate: they were going to make an example out of him. After securing Wynfred into a magic-sealed area, they assassinated him, all the while Aphelios was left watching, incapable of moving under Wynfred's instruction, who knew very well what the Stellan Government was capable of. Despite being completely reasonable to bear hatred against the people who were assassinating him, Wynfred was exactly the opposite. His last words were simply: "Your actions...will not force any of my successors to bow their heads. I've raised persistent bastards that don't even let death get to them..." Knowing full well the meaning of his words, Aphelios ran away from the compound before his tracks were noticed by the military and managed to return to Empyrean. After explaining the situation to the town, they held a funeral for the former Master before the town seemingly already chose Aphelios to be his successor, particularly due to the extent of his kindness reflecting Wynfred's own. Honored by this mention, Aphelios since took the mantle of Guild Master and continued to follow his predecessor's traditions, all the while ensuring that the Guild was protected by the Stellan Military through any means possible. Headquarters Traditions Strength Members Trivia *A "Magocracy" (マゴクラシ, Magokurashi) is a used to describe a government that places prowess in as the determining factor for a person's prosperity. In this sense, it is akin to the rule established by Satsuki Kiryūin in , where the higher-starred Goku uniforms are provided incredible luxury in comparison to non-starred individuals. *A "Mudblood" (泥血, Dorochi) is, as one would expect, a Mage whose blood is "dirtied" with the blood of a Non-Mage. Category:Guilds Category:Legal Guilds Category:Anchor Wing